Mila Van den Bossche
'Algemene Informatie' Mila Olivia Jan Van den Bossche is een gastpersonage dat sinds 5 november 2015 vertolkt wordt door diverse baby's. 'Familie' Mila is de dochter van Guido Van den Bossche en Emma Verdonck en de kleindochter van Jan Van den Bossche, Linda Desmet, Frank Verdonck en Olivia De Smaele. Guido en Emma kozen Linda als meter en Frank als peter van de pasgeboren Mila. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 25= Mila is geboren op 4 november 2015. De familie wist al dat Guido en Emma's dochter als tweede naam Olivia ging krijgen, maar het koppel heeft nog een verrassing: als derde naam geven ze hun dochtertje Jan, uit eerbetoon voor haar grootvader. Jan Van den Bossche is superblij. Ondertussen is Linda Desmet ook ontzettend blij wanneer Jan zijn peterschap opgeeft om haar meter te laten worden voor hun kleinkind. Voor Mila's geboorte kregen Guido en Emma schrik om ouders te worden en maakten ze veel ruzie. Emma koos voor een thuisbevalling en beviel er van een gezonde dochter. Oorspronkelijk wonen Guido, Emma en Mila nog in bij Frank Verdonck, maar in 2016 nemen ze hun intrek in het huis van de 'Friends'. Vooral Evy Hermans heeft het hier moeilijk mee omdat ze juist zelf haar ongeboren kindje verloren heeft. Toch geniet ze op één of andere manier van de gezelschap van het kindje en neemt ze vaak enkele verantwoordelijkheden over van Emma. Guido en Emma stellen een planning op om Mila af te gaan halen bij de crèche, omdat Emma haar meerdere keren vergat op te gaan halen. Tijdens de examenperiode wordt ze constant afgeleid door haar dochtertje Mila. Emma zit zodanig met haar hoofd bij haar schoolwerk dat ze een cruciale fout maakt: Emma Verdonck vergat haar dochter Mila bij haar grootvader af te zetten en laat haar een tijd alleen in de auto. Wanneer ze tijdens haar presentatie een telefoontje van Jan Van den Bossche krijgt, beseft Emma wat ze haar dochtertje heeft aangedaan. Ze is in alle staten wanneer Mila wordt opgenomen in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Ondanks deze dramatische gebeurtenis steunt Guido Van den Bossche haar. Jan keurt het gedrag van zijn schoondochter niet goed. Emma en Guido zijn gelukkig wanneer de dokter hen vertelt dat Mila buiten levensgevaar is. Niet veel later licht Emma haar vader Frank in over de voorbije gebeurtenissen. Ze vertelt hem dat ze nog steeds bezorgd is en denkt er zelfs aan om haar studies op te geven. Dat is echter buiten Frank gerekend. Hij kan zijn dochter terug overtuigen om verder te blijven studeren en laat kleindochter Mila bij hem studeren terwijl Emma zich in de examenperiode bevindt. Frank vertelt Emma dat ze haar vroeger op het strand van Koksijde ook ooit eens kwijtgeraakt was. Olivia De Smaele heeft dit echter nooit geweten. Wat later nodigt Emma haar vader uit om te blijven eten. Frank merkt op dat er veel drukte is in het huis van de friends en stelt zich ook vragen omtrent de veiligheid die er heerst, aangezien onlangs ex-gevangene Stan in hetzelfde huis als Emma en Mila verbleef... Emma en Guido hadden beslist om hun dochtertje Mila een tijdje bij grootvader Frank te laten logeren, zodat Emma in alle rust en alle stilte kon studeren voor haar examens. Wanneer Frank Emma en de friends bezoekt tijdens 'het spitsuur', begint hij zich af te vragen of het huis niet te druk is voor het gezin van haar dochter. Wat later krijgt Emma te horen dat ze alsnog 7 herexamens heeft en begint te twijfelen aan haar eigen kunnen. Door de herexamens zal ze Mila nog meer moeten missen, omdat Emma en Guido hun dochtertje dan nog langer bij Frank moeten achterlaten. Emma is woedend wanneer haar vader alsmaar zijn gsm niet opneemt. De friends beslissen het huis wat te versieren voor de terugkomst van Mila. Wat later staat Frank, zonder Mila, voor de deur. Hij is van mening dat het huis van de friends geen goede plaats is om een kind op te voeden en eist het hoederecht over zijn Mila... |-|NL= Binnenkort. |-|26= Emma gaat de confrontatie aan met haar vader Frank en eist Mila terug. Frank is nog er nog altijd van overtuigd dat het huis van de friends geen goede plaats is om een kind op te voeden. Hij steekt het dan ook niet onder stoelen of banken dat hij zelfs via de rechtbank het hoederecht zou aanvechten. Frank weigert Mila terug mee te geven aan haar dochter, die niet veel later huilend aankomt ten huize Jan en Linda. Jan en Guido schakelen onmiddelijk de politie in, waardoor later op de dag Mila terug naar haar ouders wordt gebracht. Nadien zoekt Frank Emma op om zich te verontschuldigen. Hij biecht haar dochter op dat hij haar en Mila enorm mist, maar Emma gooit hem alsnog buiten. Ook aan Linda vertelt Frank dat hij zich eenzaam voelt zonder zijn familie in huis, dat hij dagenlang tegen niemand kan praten. Zij is dan ook een grote steun voor Frank. Door de moed die hij van Linda krijgt, probeert Frank zich opnieuw te verzoenen met Emma en vraagt opnieuw of ze met haar gezin terug thuis komt wonen. Wanneer zij Frank voor eens en altijd duidelijk maakt dat ze haar eigen leven is begonnen, dreigt hij alweer met een rechtszaak en vertrekt. Frank stuurt een deurwaarder op Emma en Guido af. Opeens staat Frank aan de deur om met zijn dochter te praten. Wanneer Stan plots verschijnt in hetzelfde huis als waar Mila woont, maakt Frank foto's als bewijsmateriaal van een slechte omgeving en slaat op de vlucht. Emma en Guido zijn razend op Evy. Nadien kan Emma alsnog Frank overtuigen om de rechtszaak te laten vallen. Emma belooft dat ze zeker 2 zondagen per maand bij hem op bezoek zal komen. De eerste verjaardag van Mila nadert. Emma is teleurgesteld dat niemand van de familie of vrienden aan de verjaardag van haar dochter heeft gedacht, zelfs vader Guido niet. Maar in werkelijkheid heeft Guido hen opgetrommeld om stiekem een verassingsfeestje te organiseren in de Jan & Alleman. Emma's geluk kan niet op wanneer ze er al haar vrienden en familie treft. Ze hebben met z'n allen samengelegd voor een groot poppenhuisje voor de kleine Mila. Niko zit in zak en as nadat Mieke hem totaal negeerde op het verjaardagsfeestje van Mila. Ondertussen spreekt Lars met zijn nieuwe directiesecretaresse Mieke af in de hotelbar van Dolce. Het gesprek evolueert al snel tot flirten, maar toch gebeurt er niets tussen de twee. Nadien blijft Mieke alsmaar flirten met Lars op de werkvloer. Hij laat haar op haar vrije dag opdraven naar VDB Fashion, waar de twee van bil gaan in Lars' kantoor. Emma krijgt te horen dat de crèche niet in orde is met de brandveiligheid en dus moet toeblijven. Ze zoekt verwoed naar opvang voor Mila. Frank, Linda en Jan vangen tijdelijk hun kleindochter afwisselend op. Ook Stan biedt zich aan als babysit-voor-één-dag. Guido slaat in paniek wanneer hij zowel Stan als Mila niet thuis aantreft. Niet veel later wordt hem duidelijk dat zijn dochtertje mee was met Stan naar VDB om de server te herstellen. Emma's selfie met Mila is een hit op Instagram. Ze is van 150 naar 2000 volgers gegaan in 1 dag tijd. Guido blijft zich verzetten tegen de situatie tussen Jan, Viv en Linda. Linda gaat er aan kapot. Evy en Stan willen er een artikel aan wijden. |-|27= Ronald Perenboom is vrijgekomen uit de gevangenis en hij laat Jasper Schoukens, één van zijn handlangers, Guido en Emma achtervolgen op hun vakantie naar de Ardennen. Daar slagen ze er uiteindelijk in om hem te overmeesteren en hij valt door een stom ongeluk van een berg, waardoor hij op slag dood is. Hij krijgt echter wel nog een berichtje op zijn gsm van Ronald. Guido en Emma zien een foto van Ronald met Mila in de Jan & Alleman op de gsm verschijnen en ze haasten zich dan ook meteen naar daar. Eerst bellen ze nog Stan op om Mila te gaan redden, maar wanneer hij in het café aankomt, blijkt er helemaal niets aan de hand te zijn. Jan vertelt hem dat er een dag eerder wel een man geweest was die zei dat hij een vriend van Guido was. Dat was Ronald en die had Mila dan even op zijn schoot gepakt en gevraagd aan Jan om er een foto van te nemen. Niet veel later arriveren ook Guido en Emma bij Jan en Linda thuis en kunnen ze dan ook niet wachten om Mila terug veilig en wel in hun armen te sluiten. Ze beloven dan ook meteen om haar nooit meer zo lang alleen te laten. Op straat merken Evy en Emma op dat ze gevolgd worden door een zwarte Mercedes en ze melden dit dan ook meteen aan Stan en Guido. Samen proberen ze ervoor te zorgen om het terreur van Ronald te stoppen, al lijkt dat gemakkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Ondertussen houdt Guido de wacht voor de Foodbar, terwijl Emma daar terug aan het werk is en ook Mila blijft een hele dag daar bij hen. De mensen in hun omgeving beginnen zich dan ook al snel vragen te stellen bij de vreemde situatie. Wanneer Emma op een avond alleen met Mila in de Foodbar is, krijgt ze het bezoek van Ronald. Die maakt hen duidelijk dat Jasper als een zoon voor hen was en dat zij en Guido zullen boeten voor zijn dood. Hij maakt haar ook duidelijk dat hij Mila hierbij niet zal sparen, aangezien zij de dochter is van Guido en Emma. Na een lange tijd geterroriseerd te worden door Ronald en zijn handlangers, wordt hij doodgeschoten door de politie en zijn Guido, Emma en Mila eindelijk van hem af. De friends maken hun huis helemaal klaar voor Sinterklaas. Iedereen zet zijn schoen, maar alles draait vooral rond Mila en haar schoen. Die beleeft zo de tijd van haar leven. De volgende dag is Sinterklaas langs geweest en heeft Mila allemaal snoep en cadeautjes gekregen. Op Kerstmis gaan ook Guido, Emma en Mila naar het kerstfeest van de familie in de Jan en Alleman. Eerst vieren ze thuis nog de verjaardag van Guido met de friends, waarna ze naar het kerstfeest van de familie vertrekken. Daar wordt de verjaardag van Guido ook even gevierd en amuseert Mila zich met Arthur. 'Galerij' 28685420_10156254971542491_6349431375967611_n.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 25= 12194849_10153794663287491_8033403981929508893_o.png familie_5635_003-30hp3m76z8k2xeqqxhg1e2.jpg familie_5635_004-30hp3mbptj39pghmbcmozu.jpg Familie 5681 004.jpg Familie 5679 001.jpg Familie 5685 004.jpg Familie 5687 004.jpg Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.49.48.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.49.31.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.49.00.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.47.19.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.46.55.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.46.50.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.46.45.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.46.39.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.44.12.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-08 om 17.43.49.png Aflevering 5706-2.png Familie 5721 004.jpg Aflevering 5734-3.png Familie 5740 003.jpg 13308216_10154302152342491_2295751339652734853_o.png Aflevering 5752-4.png |-|NL= |-|26= Familie 5818 005.jpg S26 afl5818 017.png S26 afl5818 018.png S26 afl5818 020.png Familie 5840 004.jpg Familie 5846 004.jpg Familie 5867 001.jpg Familie 5872 005.jpg Familie 5877 003.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-02-10 18.54.54.png 16487546 10155071732842491 8752651842477354436 o.jpg 16602524 10155071732837491 2347317666150332198 o.jpg |-|27= Familie_5990_extra_007.png Familie_5994_extra_006.png Familie_5994_extra_009.png Familie_5994_004.jpg 2017-09-06 (3).png 2017-09-06 (4).png Familie 6060 002.jpg 2018-01-02 (8).png Familie 6138 002.jpg Familie 6158 002.jpg Familie_6165_004.jpg Familie_6169_004.jpg Familie_6174_003.jpg Familie_6179_003.jpg Familie_6181_005.jpg 'Lees Meer' *De geboorte van Mila Van den Bossche Category:Personages Category:Huidige Gastpersonages Category:Mila Van den Bossche Category:Familie Van den Bossche